The True KnuckleHeaded Naruto
by Future Kage
Summary: What if Naruto learned of his heritage at an early age? What if he had a bloodline? What if he actually had teammates that didn't think he was an idiot, and a sensei that actually helped him?Not SUPER NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Future Kage: Hey all! It's me again. Due to nobody reviewing my last story, I have started a new one that will hopefully get more reviews. This is mainly going to be a Naruto canon, except for a slight twist that will be revealed later in this chapter or early in the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I would gladly give Kishimoto-sama everything in BOTH of my pockets for the rights. That's...some pocket lint, 53 cents, a plastic fork, a folded up paper plate, and a pencil.**

As our favorite sunshine-haired, knuckle-headed ninja was being chased by the daily bunch of common village hooligans, he hid in a building he had never breached the sanctity of...the LIBRARY!! He saw scrolls sitting on shelves, and people perusing the scrolls at large tables. _Hmmm...I bet this place has a lot of cool jutsu, since there are so many scrolls._ Naruto, having never been allowed in a library, had never seen a book, and thought all scrolls were for jutsu. He immediately Henge'd into Naruko **(female Naruto) **and used a genjutsu to hide the whisker marks. He picked up a scroll at random, and noticed that it was full of boring symbols and numbers. He looked at the title: Trigonometry for Beginners: Triangles are Terrific! and shuddered in fear. Naruto suddenly remembered some of the villagers calling him Demon Child, and decided he'd look up some information about demons to see why the villagers were calling him that. He found a scroll on the Kyuubi No Kitsune, and figured if he was going to learn about demons, he might as well learn about the strongest one. He found a scroll on the Kyuubi, and opened it. To his dismay, all it had was a picture, and a date showing when it was destroyed. He put that one away, and found another one that said The Legacy of the Fourth Hokage: The Shiki Fujin No Jutsu This scroll looked interesting to say the least, and Naruto always wanted to learn about cool jutsu. He opened it, and it detailed the Shiki Fujin jutsu, or Dead Demon Consuming Seal. It explained how it worked, and said that the jutsu was used on the Kyuubi No Kitsune to seal the demon inside a newborn baby boy who's chakra coils weren't fully developed, so that they could expand to fit the Kyuubi. It said that the Kyuubi was sealed on Jugatsu toka, or October 10th. _Wait a minute...that can't possibly be true...THAT'S _MY _BIRTHDAY!!! No...that's impossible._ He walked over to the area of the library restricted to ninja only, and pulled out the birth records. _October 10th...October 10th..._ it said, "Two children born on October 10th: one boy and one girl. _It wasn't a girl, I can skip over that..._Boy description: Sunshine colored hair, sea colored eyes. Born Naruto to Kira Uzumaki. A tear welled up in Naruto's eye. _I have parents... But more importantly, I'm a Jinchuuriki!!!_ _Now I need to finish_ _up and find out if my parents were important._ He ran to the ninja roster, and looked up Kira Uzumaki. Kira Uzumaki: High-ranked medical nin. Married to Arashi The last name of his father was whited out. He scratched at the white-out, and it started to flake away. U-Z-U-M-A-K-I. Uzumaki! He looked up Arashi Uzumaki in the roster, but there was no Arashi Uzumaki. He frantically searched the other version of the roster, which was organized by first name, and all he found was Arashi Kazama. He looked at the description, and it said: Yondaime Hokage. He saw a stamp on the page that said "Released after the death of the Yondaime Hokage: True name Arashi Uzumaki, married to Kira Uzumaki. _The fourth Hokage is my father??? I'm going to have to talk to the old man about this, maybe he can tell me more._

**Well, thats the 1st chapter. Sorry about the boring booky stuff, but I didn't want to wait for another opportunity to reveal Naruto's parents, because the only opportune time would be when the invasion of Konoha begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**In chapter 1, I believe I didn't make it clear where I started in the Naruto timeline. The first chapter was after the Mizuki incident, but before the bells training.**

**This chapter will cover Naruto finding out his heritage, about the demon, and it will cover the bell training.**

**Disclaimer: I would own Naruto, but Kishimoto-sama took advantage of me being a teenager and made it up before i did...**

**(At the Hokage Tower)**

"Hi, Najima-chan," Naruto yelled. "Hello, demon brat," Najima, the Hokage's secretary, mumbles. Naruto burst into the Hokage's office, and Najima made no effort to stop him, since the Hokage had forgotten to pay her the extra 10,000 ryo that she required to double as a bouncer. **(A/N I can't believe I wrote that...)** "Ojiisan!!! What's this about me being the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" "What are you talking about, Naruto?" The old man asked, with a forced attempt to remain emotionless. "Don't play innocent with me, old man. I looked at the birth records and found out about the demon, and then looked at the shinobi registration books and found out who my parents were." "Alright, Naruto, you caught me. Your parents are the Yondaime Hokage and Kira Kazama. Arashi took on your mother's maiden name to prevent any enemy shinobi from targeting you. I _was _going to tell you when you turned 18, but I guess I'll give you the scrolls now," Sarutobi said.

After a few minutes of digging around in his extensive library of libraries of scrolls,**(A/N You'll see what I meant by that in a second) **Sarutobi pulls out a scroll with the kanji for Uzumaki on it. He takes Naruto's hand, pricks a finger with a senbon, and wipes the blood on the kanji. The seal glows bright white for a second, absorbs Naruto's blood, and turns dark red. He opens the scroll, and four smaller scrolls fall out of the larger scroll. The four scrolls were marked Futon: Tenkuu Kobushi Kata: Wind Release: Air Fist Style, Futon: Hiraishin: Wind Release: God of Thunder, Futon: Rasengan: Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere, and a scroll that was for training techniques to achieve the Fourth's speed, or at least close to it. "And Naruto, about the scrolls. The Rasengan is only for times of great need, or when in a life or death battle. DO NOT use it in a sparring match, as you could seriously damage your opponent's body. There are also some special kunai in the Hiraishin scroll, that will emit a whistling noise when thrown, that will allow you to use the supreme speed that you will acquire to dash towards the kunai, as you cannot see when moving that fast." The old man said. "Alright, thanks old man, I'll get around to training right away."

.-TIME SKIP-.

**(At the training grounds for the bell test)**

"Alright, you have forty-five minutes, ready, set, go!" Kakashi said in a bored tone. The three students dashed off, except Sasuke, who ran right at Kakashi, jumped in the air...and got knocked down by a flying kick by Kakashi. "Heh, full frontal assaults won't work on me." Sasuke then loped off like a humiliated dog. This is repeated by Sasuke, who ends up being beaten around ten times. As he is limping away for the tenth time, Naruto and Sakura grab him and pull him into the bush. "Alright Sasuke, do you want to win this time?" Naruto said. "I guess you dobes will be a little help." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "Alright then, here's the plan..."

"You've got ten minutes left!" the cyclops said from behind his pervert bible. "NOW SASUKE!!" Sasuke bursts out of the bushes, and yells, "Ninpou: Sanjuu Fuusha Shuriken Ayatsuri: Ninja Art: Triple Windmill Shuriken Manipulation!" Emo kid wanna-be throws three windmill shuriken at Kakashi, and manipulates them with wires, wrapping Kakashi up and binding his hands to his sides, disabling him from performing any handseals. "Your turn, Naruto," Emo boy yells. Naruto stands about 5 feet from Kakashi and summons up two concentric rings of shadow clones around Kakashi. "Hehe, Kakashi, you will be the first to experience my home-made jutsu. Futon: Kage Bunshin Hiraishin No Jutsu: Wind Release: Shadow Clone God of Thunder Jutsu!" The first set of shadow clones run up to Kakashi, duck down, and kick him into the air. They then throw 3-pronged kunai on a route almost parallel to Kakashi. The kunai slice Kakashi, and they emit a whistling noise as they pass by. The clones then pull out another set of 3-pronged kunai, and Hiraishin along the route taken by the kunai, slashing him again. The second ring backs up, and throw their kunai almost perpendicular to the cyclops, and repeat the process. Now there are 2 rings of shadow clones in the air, around a mincemeat Kakashi, one above him, and one around him. They both then throw their other 3-pronged kunai at Kakashi, that stick in him, and both rings Hiraishin towards him, giving him a nasty multitude of punches, all at amazing speed. The sliced, diced, and tenderized Kakashi falls to the ground, with multitudes of genin raining down upon him, adding to his myriad of injuries. "That was my own home-made technique, and I like to call it by its informal name: Futon: Mi-to Nanka No Jutsu: Wind Release: Meat Softening Jutsu," the pineapple-head said. He pulls the battered and scratched bells off of Kakashi's belt, sat down, and proceeded to eat his lunch. Sasuke sighed, and Sakura started to tend to Kakashi's wounds.

**  
End of Chapter 2**

**Wow...that Shadow Clone Hiraishin took a lot of thinking to figure out whether it would work or not...Theoretically, it could continue forever, until the shadow clones dispersed, if they would catch the kunai after they Hiraishin over to it...**

**Well, thanks for the reviews, you got your wish!!! I made paragraphs!!!!!**

**Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Atonohuono,**

**Future Kage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the OVER A MONTH delay... I had a lot of stuff in and out of school going on, not to mention I had writer's block.**

**Well, this chapter will cover Team Seven's entry into the Chuunin Exams, as well as explaining the physics behind Naruto's super speed ability. There are going to be some slight changes in the second and third stages of the exam, so keep an eye out and see if you can spot them.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when my sister stops acting 10 years older than she is...**

**(At Team Seven's meeting place, the bridge)**

"Oi, dobe, where'd you learn to move at those...extremely unimpressive speeds?" Sasuke asks, with a forced expression of boredom. "Well, baka, its a simple matter of chakra control and special jutsus, as well as my bloodline. You see..." A diagram of the human nervous system as well as the muscle system appears in the background. "Normally, the body has a long pathway of nerve circuits the signals from your brain must follow before it you actually react. A signal must travel down to your muscles, and then back to your brain and down to your senses before you start moving, but it takes a relatively long time for your legs to actually start moving. If you used the special jutsu that is part of the technique, your muscles could start moving almost instantaneously, but you would be extremely disoriented, as your ear and your eyes wouldn't be able to synch up with the movement of your body, and it would be almost the same as being extremely drunk all the time. My bloodline and the special three-pronged kunai circumvent this problem. My bloodline, at least the level one form, is active constantly, emitting an invisible chakra mist in a 200 foot radius around me. I can use this chakra mist to override my sense of sight, and allow me to see even when using the extreme speed jutsu, which I will explain in a minute. This allows me to see my target, and attack it, but if I am doing anything other than fighting a large mob of enemies, the mist vision isn't precise enough. This is where the kunai come in. My mist can see, but it can only "hear" extremely high pitched noises. The kunai, when thrown, emit a piercing noise audible only to my mist. This is due to a tuning fork effect they cause when air is passed over them. What's cool about them is that if they hit an object, they set up sympathetic vibrations in the target, allowing me to target them accurately. Even if the kunai don't hit, I can still follow their noise," Naruto said.

"Now, I will explain the jutsu behind the speed. As you know, chakra is not subject to the physics of this world. In its pure form, it can defy the laws of gravity, drag, resistance, and so on. This jutsu simply utilizes these special qualities. It encases the user in a flexible shell of chakra, allowing them to move at insane speeds, without paying heed to gravity, or any other law of physics. What it means is complete freedom of movement. It is simply called Sono Shintai, or The Movement," Naruto explained. Then, the perpetually late Kakashi appears on the scene. "Yo, my computer froze up when I was writing dou..ERRR..fanfiction, so I had to bring it to the shop." "LIAR!!!" The genin yell. "Alright, alright," The perv says with a sheepish expression on his one visible eye. "I was entering you three in the Chuunin exams. I've got the consent forms right here."

**Cliffhanger!!!**

**I don't know when I'll have the next chappie up, it depends on when I can find time to write.**

**R&R**

**Ja ne,**

**  
Future Kage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here!!!**

**This will cover the 1st stage of the Chuunin exams.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Naruto when I get more then two reviews.**

**cough cough "**_feel guilty_**" cough cough**

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei said that the Chuunin exams were being held here, in room 301," Cotton candy head says. The dysfunctional "family" of three goes up the stairs to find room 301 with many people around it, being held back by two ninja, who were smirking and telling everyone they weren't fit to be ninja. Tenten runs at one of them, and he raises his hand to slap her, when Naruto's eyes gleam and he disappears in a blur, only to reappear behind the ninja and twist his hand behind his back. "Sakura, if you would do the honors, please," said Naruto. He nods at Sakura "Alright. Kai!" The sign above the door shimmers and changes to 201. Naruto whispers to the two ninja, "Don't you have anything better to do with your time than play around with ninja who aren't of your class?" He then smirks and walks up the stairs. When they enter the real room 301, there is a fight going on between a Sound-nin and a Konoha-nin, the latter having glasses and silver hair, and the former having a cloak and bandages wrapped around his face. The Sound-nin fakes a punch at the silver haired boy, and then flicks a contraption on his arm. The boy with glasses stands there for a second, then falls to the floor, glasses cracked. Naruto smirks and walks up to the mummy. "Now that you've beaten him, try me on for size." Naruto simply stands there in a relaxed pose, waiting. The mummy grunts and feints a punch at Naruto, and then flicks the metal device on his arm. Naruto simply stands there, unaffected. "Why doesn't my attack work on you?" The Sound ninja asks. "Because, in my fighting style, I have to learn to block out all frequencies of noise except one, and unless you can somehow manage to fine-tune your device to that frequency, that attack won't faze me at all." "ALRIGHT, SETTLE DOWN YOU NO-GOOD NINJA WANNABES!!!" A man with a long scar on his face yells. "I am Ibiki Morino, and I am going to be your proctor for the first exam. The first exam will be a written one, and there are some special rules to go with it. First off, your team has 10 points. If you are caught cheating, you will lose one point. If you lose all ten points, your entire team is disqualified. After one hour, I will give the tenth question out. Anyone who decides not to take the tenth question will be free to try next year. But if you miss the tenth question, you will never be able to become a Chuunin! Everyone understand?" Some people nodded, some people got up and left, and some people were too shocked to do anything.

As Ibiki passed out the test, Naruto smirked. _Heh...either he slipped up when he was talking or he meant to say it...he said if you are __**caught **__cheating then you lose a point. This entire exam is about covert information gathering. I'm guessing that he put some duds in here, some chuunins that know the answers. We're supposed to cheat without getting caught._ Sasuke was thinking the same thing, while Sakura was fine, as she knew all the answers herself. Naruto thought, _Heh, this is a perfect time to test out a new technique I've been wanting to try out. _Naruto takes control of the chakra mist radiating around his body, and draws it in to a two foot cylinder. He then scans over the entire room with this cylinder. _I'm guessing that if I concentrate the mist, I'll be able to zoom in on people's papers. _He positions the mist over a person who's already done, and starts copying the answers, the examiners totally oblivious to his behavior. _Thank Kami that my bloodline doesn't change the look of my eyes when it's in 1st level. Otherwise the examiners would notice._

**(Time Skip, the 1st exam is exactly the same except that Naruto actually put the answers down instead of leaving them blank)**

As Ibiki is looking over the tests, he comes to Naruto's paper, and has a double-take. _Wait a minute...these answers are the exact same as that Hyuuga boy wrote, and the same as that boy who sits in front of the Hyuuga...and they both sit on opposite sides of the room from Naruto...The Uzumaki don't have any bloodline that I know of, and that kid was a dead-last in the Academy...how did he acquire some kind of espionage jutsu in under a month???_

**End of Chapter 2**

**R+R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Atonohuono,**

**Future Kage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, next chappie is up! This one will cover the 1st part of the 1st part of the second stage of the Chuunin exams: The Forest of Death. Yes, I know I said first part twice.**

**Two things I need to discuss with you all. The first thing is a vote: What kind of sword do you want Naruto to have?**

**I will take any suggestions until the 25th of October, and then you can vote on the suggestions until the 30th. I will not consider any suggestions submitted after the 24th of October, and I will not count any votes made after the 30th.**

The second thing is that I really need you all to review. It's just not fun to write if I think you guys (and girls) don't give a crap about what I'm writing. My first story fell through because I got 3 reviews: One from a guy that just said "interesting", one person that was the only person to vote on the pairings, and the last one was from myself because i felt sorry for myself. If you people want this story to continue, please review and vote. Fanfiction writing is a hobby for me, but I don't get any enjoyment out of it if I don't think anyone cares about what I'm putting on the page.

**Disclaimer: Insert funny "I don't own Naruto" rant here.**

**(Outside the Forest of Death)**

"Alright, you maggots! I'm Anko Mitarashi, your proctor for this stage of the exams! This place will be the last thing some of you will ever see!" Some of the genin shivered at the amount of ki being released from this strange woman. "The objective of this exam is to retrieve a scroll from another team. "But, you must be careful, as other teams will be hunting for you as well." "Hah, this is going to be easy!" Our favorite knuckle-headed ninja exclaimed. Anko pulled out a kunai, sending it flying towards Naruto. Just as it is about to make a pincushion out of his head, Naruto disappears in a blur, the kunai disappearing as well. Anko is surprised, and then she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. "I believe you dropped this, _sensei_." Naruto is standing behind Anko, with the point of the kunai she threw at him touching her jugular. He disappears in a blur again, and she feels the kunai being dropped back into her pouch, and he appeared in the exact same spot he was moments ago. The genin, with their relatively slow senses, didn't even notice that he moved. _Hmm..that kid's one to keep a close eye on...if I'm not mistaken, that jutsu he used was the same as the Yondaime's,_ the sadistic jounin thought. She tossed scrolls to the groups of genin, and sent them on to their respective gates.

As Naruto and the gang were tracking ninja aimlessly through the forest, Naruto suddenly had an amazing idea. _Since I can concentrate my mist to see more details of something, couldn't I disperse it, and use it to simply detect the presence of enemy ninja throughout the entire forest? _Naruto concentrates, and expands his mist, stretching it to its limit. _There are a couple blind spots at the very edges of the forest, but the mist is blanketing enough of the forest for me to detect at least 5 other teams. _"Guys, this way. I can sense another team not too far off from here. Little did he know he was getting himself into a load of trouble. As they stumbled upon a clearing, they saw a team of Suna nin. There was a blonde girl with a fan on her back, a strange boy with what looked like black pajamas on, and a red-haired boy with a gourd on his back. They are all looking at the place where the Leaf-nin are standing, and had obviously known they were there. The PJ boy snickers, and says, "Look, its the team we heard about, the dead-last, the Uchiha prodigy, and one of his fangirls. They should be easy to beat." The girl pulls out her fan, and the red-haired boy uncorks his sand gourd. Naruto says, "Ah, I've heard about you three. The Kaisen Aikousha user and the one-tailed jinchuuriki. This should be an interesting battle. Sakura and Sasuke, you take care of the kugutsu user."**(Kaisen Aikousha is battle fan and kugutsu is puppet) **Sakura and Sasuke nod and engage the puppet boy. _Hmm...I'm going to have to use the second level of my kekkei genkai if I'm going to win a two versus one battle against a fan user and a kassei jinchuuriki. _**(Kassei jinchuuriki are demon containers whose demon shows some aspect of its power all the time, ex. Gaara's ability to control sand subconsciously.)** _I remember the time I finally unlocked the second level..._

**Oooh... cliffhanger again. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to give you all ample time to read and vote AND REVIEW!!!! If you weren't thinking of reviewing, go back up to the top and read the sappy "I never get any reviews" story. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, but it won't be before the deadline for voting, because Naruto needs the sword(s) for the initial tournament. I know for sure I won't put the next chapter up unless I get at least 20 votes/suggestions, so if you want this story to continue, REVIEW!!! (refer to sad review story at top)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The KnuckleHeaded Ninja/Naruto live again!!**

**After an EXTREMELY long hiatus, I am back to write again. Now I have steeled myself against the lack of reviews I have gotten, and am going to write them anyway.**

**Naruto: Yatta! I was collecting dust on your computer. I am lost without you, Future Kage-sama!**

**Future Kage: I'm sure you are.**

**I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested in helping me out.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have over 5,000 reviews! By the law of symmetry, that says, If i had over 5,000 reviews, I would own Naruto!**

**(In the forest of death)**

_I remember the time I finally unlocked the second level..._

Flashback No Jutsu

**(Wave mission, during the final fight with Haku)**

**"**_**SASUKE!!" **_Naruto roared as his comrade fell to the ground, myriads of needles impaling him. He felt the demon rising up withing him, but he had learned how to control it. But this time, the demon was more furious than ever, and Naruto could not surpress it. The most he could do was prevent it from controlling his body completely. He felt a tingle in his eye, and knew it was activating. His Burukumogan were manifesting the first level. He could not control when it would manifest currently, as he did not have enough experience controlling it. They began to draw chakra, and the mist began to appear. The demon, seeing that chakra was leaving through his eyes, channeled all his chakra towards Naruto's eyes, as it was the easiest place for him to get out. Naruto felt a stinging in his irises, and suddenly something amazing happened. Time was...altered somehow. It had not slowed down, because he was still unable to see Haku or the needles. But he could sense where the needles were going and where Haku was moving, almost knowing where (s)he would go before (s)he moved because (s)he was disturbing the mist. This was a level of sensitivity he had never achieved before. _I must've activated the second level!!_ He thought with excitement. He was tired of fighting this unwinnable battle, and used his newfound skills to break the mirror Haku was currently traveling to, breaking the effect of the jutsu. He saw Haku blink away into another ice mirror just as he heard a chirping noise, and then the sound of rending flesh. "Burukumogan Hate! Blue Cloud Eye Hold!" And instantly he felt the sense go away, and the devastating effects of chakra exhaustion overwhelmed him. But he suddenly felt the chakra being replenished to him, and noticed that the particles of depleted chakra around him that were part of his mist were bringing residual chakra back to him, replenishing his reserves enough so that he could stand.

**(From there it's the same as the wave mission)**

Flashback No Jutsu Kai!

_The second level is extremely draining, but I should be able to hold out long enough to defeat these guys and hope that they will use enough jutsu for me to replenish my reserves. _"Burukumogan Nii! Blue Cloud Eye 2!" He made a peculiar handsign and his irises contracted until there was only a blue circle in place of his pupils. His eyes then took on a look similar to the Byakugan, with veins around his eyes and a distressed pupil in the center.

**Well, flashback was this chapter, and the actual fight will begin next chapter, put up sometime next week hopefully. Until then, this is Future Kage saying, Ja ne!**


End file.
